Yami Sukehiro vs. Licht
Yami Sukehiro vs. Licht is a fight that occurs in a cave outside of Nairn. Pre-fight Asta asks why Yami is here, which Yami replies that he was that closest one here after Noelle had contacted headquarters and that he was the closest one here. Valtos knows who Yami is and asks if he should brings them out, which Licht says not to and that he always wanted to face a dark magic user. Asta then asks Finral to get the children and wounded out of here, which Finral asks about him. Asta says that he will stay, while Finral takes to wounded and children away. Licht then tries to attack Finral but Yami blocks it. Fight The fight begins when Licht fires multiple spells, which Yami is able to counter them all. Licht figures out what Yami is doing and then warps behind Yami. Licht attacks but Yami easily counters, which Licht compliments Yami. Yami asks why Licht is attacking the kingdom, which Licht replies by telling him a story about a group of people. Yami counters by telling Licht the story of how he got to the kingdom and how he became the captain of the Black Bulls. Licht attacks again and manages to cut Yami on the shoulder, even though Yami tries to counter the spell. Licht continues to attack, which Yami defends himself. While Yami defends himself he asks if Licht is the one who attacked Fuegeroen, which Licht says that he is the one who wounded Fuegeroen. Yami then attacks with a long-ranged spell and manages to cut Licht's cheek. Yami tells Licht that he is going to show him the power of a Magic Knight captain. Licht uses healing magic to heal his cut and continues to attack, which Yami easily defends. When Valtos attacks Asta, Yami defends Asta and tells him to defeat Valtos. When Valtos is hurt by Asta, Licht uses a spell to destroy the cave. Yami and Asta easily pop out of the rumble and continue the fight. Yami wonders how long it been since he had gone all out and releases his mana. Yami attacks Licht but Licht dodges and counters. Yami absorbs the spell and charges again. While attacking Yami asks what Licht is really after, which Licht replies about how warped the kingdom is and how they plan to correct the kingdom. Yami says that he cannot stand Licht and attacks. When Valtos attacks, Yami counters and tells Asta to defeat him. When Asta defeats Valtos, Yami cheers for him, while Licht attacks from behind. Yami easily absorbs the spell and wounds Licht. Licht compliments Yami on his magic, but Yami asks why Licht is not using his healing magic. Licht decides to not waste time and charges a spell. Asta asks Yami what to do, which Yami replies that he will decide in a few minutes. When Licht finishes charging, Yami surrounds himself and Asta with darkness and says that its not going to work. Licht fires to spell but Gauche shows up and reflect the spell back and defeating Licht. Post-fight Yami congratulates Gauche, and they head over to a wounded Licht. Yami says that Licht has another natural enemy besides him which Licht responds that he could take the chance to hurt Gauche. Yami asks Gauche if he knows him, which Gauche says that he does not. Licht says that Gauche will understand one day, but Yami tells him that they are going to take him to the magic knight headquarters. References Navigation